It is known to, by applying ellipsometers, polarimeters, reflectometers and spectrophotometers, investigate samples using electromagnetic beams. Conventionally, samples investigated are relatively small and are mounted securely to a supporting stage. However, as demonstrated by recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,872,751, a sample can be relatively large, (ie. on the order of meters on a side as opposed to centimeters), and an ellipsometer can be mounted to a system which allows it to be moved and positioned so as to investigate different positions thereof. As a result a 751 Patent system is generally termed a Mapping System, as it allows constructing a map of characteristics of different positions on a sample. The 751 Patent, however, conforms to conventional practice by securing a relatively large sample to a similarly relatively large supporting stage. That is, the relatively large sample can not be moved during investigation thereof.